Uneven
by roxy3210
Summary: Cassie is tired of Nick. Nick loses his patience.
1. It's not the end yet

"Nick..I'm sorry."

And at that moment, she picked up her worn and torn bag, but left behind the pieces of their past. She put her hand on the knob, opened the door of the crap they call a motel, and walked out. Cassie sighed. Choked up, she ran down the stairs. And left.

Nick stood there motionless. He desperately wanted to run out and find her. He wanted to beg to her, make her come back, and be his forever.

Honestly, he didn't know what his heart wanted. But right now, he wanted, needed, Cassie.

Then he fell to the ground. Tears stung his eyes. It was as if it was a game. A game, a race. But what would be the finish line? Where IS the finish line? Nick thought it would be way further from here, but right now, he felt that his mind won, and that his heart lost.

And now, the Second generation Mover, couldn't even move himself.

**_*A few weeks before*_**

Their relationship became rocky. Ahem, their friendship. But Nick loved her, though she didn't know it. Cassie loved Nick, did Nick pay attention? And they were both clueless.

Cassie's visions had caused problems. She knew she lied when she told people that drinking helped her visions becoms clearer, because they didn't. She constantly drank, trying to ease the pain, thinking that Nick will never love her, and still caught up in her mother's death.

The more she drank, the more blurry her visions got. It got worse sometimes, and that her visions were completely off, but she told herself that something just interferred. Nothing more. She told herself that she can't make mistakes, and that she's one of the best Watchers out there. She kept lying. She kept drinking.

She looked at the clock. Just a few hours after her daily trip to the bar. She looked around the motel room until she saw Nick, sleeping on a fold out chair, right beside her bed.

"Nick? Wake up," she whispered.

"Hmm?..Cassie, finally, your awake," he said sleepily, smiling.

"What happened?"

"I went to pick you up. Right then, you puked then passed out..."

He looked down."I told you to stop drinking. You're still too young."

Cassie swallowed. "Nick, I --"

"Save it. I don't wanna know anymore." Nick shook his head, and headed off to the bathroom. Cassie laid down, eyes stuck to the ceiling. Silence was broken when she heard someone sniffling. Nick.

Inside, Nick was pouring his eyes out. He looked in the bathroom mirror. His face was red, but you could still see that he was pale. The crying hurt him, mostly because he desperately wanted to cry and scream and let all his feelings out, but he had to hold it in. He doesn't want Cassie to hear. His mind got the best of him, and he gave in....he knew that he and Cassie would never be dammit, she's just a kid, he thought. I shouldn't even think this way...

"Nick?...Are you okay?..."

Before, there were seldom times when Nick got furious at her. But how the way things were going over the past few weeks, getting angry at her was just a daily thing now.

So he yelled.

"Cassie...GO..TO..SLEEP!"

And that she did. Until..

--------------------------------------------------------------

Only chapter 1. This was my first Push fanfic :] Things are not going well between them, yeah, I know, but I promise it will get better!

Comments will be loved.


	2. 3 in 1

Bam.

She lifted her hands to her forehead. The vision got to her so quickly, she hit her head on the headboard. It was blurry, but she could make out everything --everyone. This was a first-- she had 3 different visions in one. Cassie started to breathe heavily, because all she could see was a blurry Nick about to die, in 3 different ways.

Her first vision.

"You don't love Cassie, you love me. She tried to break our relationship apart, remember?" Kira's eyes grew darker, and was fixed on Nick. "She let Carver find you, and if it weren't for me, we wouldn't have love me, Nick. You hate Cassie. As a matter of fact, you were just about to kick her out. Tell her you never want to see her again.

Their motel room door flew open, and Nick Moved Cassie out, along with her bag and sketchbook. She landed with a thud. Kira stepped out, ripped up the Watcher's sketchpad, and closed the door. Outside there was silence, but was broken when Cassie heard a gunshot from inside the room. Kira didn't shoot Nick. No, she Pushed Nick to shoot himself.

Her second.

Cassie had to choose between them. Her mother, or Nick. If she picked one, the other would get injected and experience a slow painful was in a hallway leading to two paths. One went to Nick, door 62, the other, to her mother, door 63. It was just a few days ago when Cassie "found out" that her mother had been shot when she tried to escape. She couldn't see them, only hear their voices. But was that really her mother calling out to her...or someone else? She opened door 63, it was pitch black and she heard the door close behind her. _Was it a trap? _She also heard the echo of Nick's long cry that slowly died down.

Her third.

She and Nick were outside the Panda Express restaurant, in the back alleyway. She saw herself with a pistol in her hand, aimed directly at Nick's head, who was already bleeding immensely in a corner from Divsions visit.

"Cassie. _Don't. _You're better than this. Don't do it." Nick was now crying. He was too weak. If Cassie did pull the trigger, he wouldn't be able to Move the bullet.

"Please, Cassie, _I love you_. Don't Shoot."

That got to her, but it wouldnt stop her from shooting him.

Cassie finally spoke. "...Your loss."

"NO!!" Nick screamed and closed his eyes.

Cassie was still viewing her vision from her bed, but was interuppted by Nick, who ran out of the bathroom to check on her. She didn't get the chance to see if she ever really did shoot him.

"Cassie, what happened? What did you see?"

She was stunned, still, and crying. There is no way that she was gonna kill her best friend. She would never do that.

"I need to...I need, some air." With that, she shakily got up, grabbed her jacket, and went out on the deck outside of the their room, leaving Nick with a worried look.

Cassie looked down from the deck, eyes stuck on the heavy traffic down below. Her head was aching, but not so much as her heart. It was all so confusing. --she's never had to handle those many in one. And why would she kill Nick? She loved him. But then again, did he love her? He said he did in the last vision. But did he really?

She also began to realize that only one vision can come true, but which one? Either way, she was gonna be the reason why Nick's gonna die.

"I'll see what happens for now. If I sense one of the visions coming true, I'll leave, in the middle of the night. Nick won't need a goodbye. I need to stay away from him"


End file.
